Steve's lover
by Pokemance
Summary: Steve is feeling lonely and seeks company , instead he got a companion. contains: pokephilia
1. Steve's lover : Meeting

"I've been lonely in the past few years , since i moved out of my parents house , no girlfriend , no house mate , since then .I need a companion ,but i can't just grab one ,i'm already 8 years late for that, and it's not like professor Sycamore is gonna give one to me out of the blue, i can barely feed myself and my clothes aren't new ,some are from a thrift shop i found while getting here, i don't know maybe a walk can make me think better" i thought as i looked around in my tiny house,i then open the door ,now outside i start walking "i forgot how great this city looks, i mean it's Lumiose city it's knowed to be very bright and fantastically colorful , some even say it's the most romantic city they ever seen,it might be but i just see it as the most depressing city , couples everywere kissing hugging and i'm all alone , no friends as boys see me only as a poorly little guy and girls just say that they don't want to be seen with me or they might become unpopular, i feel like an outcast and i can't take it for much longer ",i stop and look at a couple of trash cans on the street, "but atleast now i have a roof over my head and some fresh water everyday, i remember when i just got here , no one whould give me a place to live and eating from the trash was my only way to get food " i thought , then i start to see some tiny ruby red eyes staring at me from behind the trash can,"hi there little one, don't worry , i'm not gonna hurt'ya " i said as i grab the pokemon "i bet you're starving ,don't worry ,steve here is gonna take care of you" i continued as the mostly skeleton vulpix started to fall asleep in my arms.  
Now at my house , i lowered the still sleeping pokemon into my couch and go to the fridge to grab some meat, the pokemon awoke by the smell of the meat and started devour it like it was nothing , as the tongue passed it's lips the pokemon looked at me ,"hey,hum ... i'm not food" i said as i started to sit on the couch, the pokemon then jumped into my lap and started asking for more food to which i responded "Sorry, i can't give you more , tonight" the pokemon put it's two front paws in my shoulders , in fear i said "i don't have anymore food okay!" the pokemon just stoud there looking at me , "atleast i'm not alone anymore" i thought as i started looking at the pokemon's body "tomorrow im gonna take you to a pokecenter to see your health status, okay vulpix?" i said as i started to unfold the couch into a bed,the vulpix was scared but to make it more confortable i said "there's nothing to fear , it's just a bed" i then grab the pokemon and put it at the bottom of the bed "see it's confy isn't it?" the pokemon started to fall asleep,"sleep well,vulpix" i said as i get into the bed and start to fall into a deep sleep.  
I start to feel a weight in my chest and something wet in my face,"ahh it tickles " i said as i started opening my eyes "aww you are happy that you are with me ,aren't you vulpix?", the vulpix pointed at it's cute fuzzy belly,"you're just hungry ,aren't you?" the vulpix stared at the bed sheets and let out a faint "vul" i then put the vulpix to the side and started folding the bed into a couch ,"okay let's get to the pokecenter ,there they can bring you into full health, if you need" i said to the thin vulpix in the floor and started opening the door , the vulpix got into my shoulder and i said "soo you want to be there? Sorry but your fur tickles my neck but you can be in my arms" as i finished the phrase the vulpix got belly up in my arms "aww,look at the fuzzy wazzy buzzy pokemon ,who's cute? Who's soo cute?" my petting of the vulpix belly stopped when i felt a liquid in my arm "who's just pissed in my arm?" i said, the pokemon looks at me confused , i start to walk pass the door ,locking it, and started walking to the pokecenter.  
"Your pokemon is now at full health" said nurse joy to which i then ask "does it have any urinary problem? when i was leaving home this vulpix pissed into my arm" she replied "the pokemon never had any urinary problem of any kind, maybe you just pressed it's bladder making it pee " i accepted the explanation, the now healthy vulpix was once more in my arms belly up , i started walking ,this time just so i could wonder in society for a bit .  
As i was passing by Vernal avenue , i saw a shop that was crowded with Furfrou ,they looked amazing , i decided to walk in and was aproached with a woman saying "Welcome to Friseur Furfrou , how can i help you ?" i then looked at the girl and said "i know you only attend Furfrou's but could you broom my vulpix?" the girl looked at the vulpix still in my arms and said "sure" , ten minutes later ,the vulpix was just shiningly beatifuly , after paying the woman we left , the sun now in the middle of the sky as i decide to reward the mighty vulpix with a meal at caf Woof ,the pokemon definitly liked the attention it was getting as it started to cuddle in the caf , after paying , i grab the pokemon and put it in my lap and proceeded to pet it's body, after a little of petting the pokemon started to trebble to which i said while hugging it and leaving "aww you feel cold , let me just heat you up" after finishing the phrase i feel a certain liquidness trespassing my shirt i ignored it as we were now arriving at my house.  
"vulpix ,looks like now i have to clean you up ,hum ? your fur is now full of this strange liquid , as does my shirt " i said while removing the vulpix from my lap ,aswell as my shirt "looks like we two need a bath" i got into the bathroom with vulpix following me "okay the water is just nice soo now we just have to wait" i said to the staring vulpix and i start to undress down to my boxers when i start hearing a sound like "pewerkin" and look at the vulpix ,mouth open in a pool of liquid , i then say "*sigh* you now really need the bath", i then clean the floor and put the vulpix inside of the bathtub as soon i followed , the vulpix started to lick me to which i say "okay , okay i know you liked our day but i need to clean you ,you know" ,as soon as i stopped talking the vulpix put it's paws on my shoulders ,i then grab the soap and rub the small back of the vulpix, the vulpix started to lick my neck , "st-stop that tickles" i said to the vulpix which proceeded to ignore me,as it's back was now washed ,i flipped the tiny pokemon and said "now it's time to clean that cute little belly of yours" ,as i started doing so ,the vulpix started to shake seeing this i say "tickle tickle tickle" , the pokemon then looks up at my face with it's mouth wide open and it's tongue to the side ,"what's happening ?" i thought as the pokemon said "hunff,hunff,hunff" in a tone almost sounding like a moan,as i continued cleaning the body of the pokemon it apeared more calm.  
The bath now taken, i drain the water and start dressing up , the vulpix looked at me and said in a soft voice "vuul" to which i responded "what you want to see the sun set?" , the vulpix started nodding , i then grab the pokemon up to the height of my eyes and say "your a cute little vulpix aren't ya?" as i finish saying that i hear a nock on my door and proceed to open it "ah dad , how are you? please come in , come in" i said hugging him , now inside my house my dad says "so it's here you live,it's not bad , not bad at all, well atleast since last time" my dad stops and looks at the vulpix ,"she is so pretty son , i see you have been busy " he said , i then pull the vulpix to my eyes and say "how do you know it's a she? and what you mean by busy?" and dad responded "well it's a she because she does not have any bump in her belly and i see that you've been busy because she is dripping", i look at the belly of the vulpix and see a moist spot and then look to my dad and say "i only now realised that she is a girl and she does had been acting a bit like she wants to flurt" my dad then looks at me and says "i've thought you actually did it , i can see that she likes you , where did you ...?" i started then explaining my dad how i met her and what i did with her today to which he responded "so you have taken her on a date ,hum? you two do make a really good couple..." i then interrupt him and ,while blushing, say "date? i mean if you look at it that way then yes but people can't have a love relationship with a pokemon or can we ? " my father started laughing and out of the blue he says " yes we can, it's nothing out of the ordinary ,i mean you can't marry a pokemon but in your grandfathers time it was common" he then looked at the vulpix and said "and i see she looks at you in that way son , know what ?,let's see the sunset before it is gonne, okay? ".  
Now at caf Lysandre , my dad and i start talking "see son, if the feeling is mutual and if you actually treat the pokemon really nice ,it's no problem" i look at vulpix besides me and put her in my lap , after a while i ask my father "but she doesn't even have a name , or a pokeball for that matter" my father hands me a ultraball and says "now you just need to name her" , the vulpix puts her paw in the front of the pokeball registering her self as my pokemon, i then respond to my dad "well i've been thinking of the name of Ruby,what you think dad?" i look at him , he's now kissing his froslass passionately , i then look at my vulpix and ask "what you think ,is Ruby a good name for you? " ,she looks at me and puts her front paws in my shoulders , pushing my back against the chair and after a quick nod , she starts kissing me, her tongue now in my mouth petting mine, her eyes staring at mine, she then pulls her lips from mine , our mouths now only connected by a string of our combined dribble ,i was euphoric as the vulpix was now starting to lick my neck pleasure spots,i then moan softly "Ruby, anhh" the vulpix got my sign and proceeded to kiss me once more, now our tongues where more doing more than just moving , they where dancing and mixing our drool together, i wrap my hands around her small haunch ,i couldn't believe how good it feels. 


	2. Steve's lover : Feelings

The sun had now fallen , the sky was now filled with stars , i said goodbye to my dad as he responds with a hug , i give a hand shake to his froslass ,and we then left in our seperate ways , Ruby now in my arms , still prefering to have her cute belly up, she was looking at me with her piercing ruby eyes drooling with our combined saliva , now at home , i could not look at the vulpix in the same way , i start to unfold the couch into a bed but was interrupted by a blackout the hole city ,faded into darkness , only illuminated only by the moon , i grabbed two candles and put the on top of two little tables , on each side of the couch , being carefull not to let it on fire .  
The bed was now made and i was in it , my back against the wall as i wasn't sleepy, and i wasn't the only one , in a sudden movement Ruby was now on top of the bed , aproaching me , soon enough she was on my lap , her belly against mine , her front paws resting on my shoulders , her eyes staring at mine , i couldn't help it i kissed her , i put my hands in her back and start rubbing her from her shoulders to the begining of her tail, the kiss suddenly brooke with a clear moan as she could not keep it in , i flip her carefully not to hurt her and start rubbing her belly .  
As i felt her soft ,almost white fur, i start to also feel some fluid coming back from her lower parts , she looked at me questioning why? why did you suddenly stopped ?, with a kiss i started rubbing only that moist spot , Ruby starts to moan sorely , i realise then what i was rubbing but continued as she moans and moans in pleasure , i start to spread out the fur and , with a circular motion , i start to insert my finger into her , she now only moaned , i then pull my finger out , grabbed her and laid her on the spot i was previously in , she was belly up , i then put my self near her lower parts , my head now staring at her privates , i then restart to insert my finger in her lady parts , she resumed the intense moaning , my finger now completly inside of her i start to lick her clitoris while gently pulling my finger in and out , she now started to release more fluids which i proceeded to taste and consume , her cute little body started to twitch ,her moans increasing not only in volume but also the frequency , when with a loud moan she started to flood her fluids out , i then pulled my finger out and started to kiss her , her eyes once more staring at mine, our tongues making a cute dance with each other.  
Now morning , i wake up with Ruby by my side, i got up without making any sound ,got dressed and left the house , as i walk , i find a nice fabric store , get a piece of fabric to make an item to give my mighty Vulpix .  
Now at my home , i make breakfast and start petting Ruby awake , i grabbed her and put her straight putting a food filled plate in front of her , Ruby tilts her head and starts smiling before starting to eat , as she eats i grab the now crafted item and put in it in a small box ,as Ruby now finishes her meal , i grab a tissue and clean her mouth , the Vulpix startes to wonder what is in the box as i say "you will see what's inside of this box but for now ,sweety, i have the day planned out" , moments later we leave together .  
First ,the museum , filled with wonderfull paintings and , aldo in my arms , Ruby really enjoys the art , we then leave to the see the gym in the middle of the city , we both glaze at the wonderful tower , with the sun now setting i put the pokemon on the ground and start to kneel , i pull from my bag the little box and say "Ruby , i never felt this happy , i only felt lonely but now with you i only feel love " Ruby interrupts with a kiss , i then open the box in front of her and say "this is a pink scarf i made for you , i know you expected something better " Ruby interrupts ,again, but this time she jumps against me , making me fall back to the ground and only now she kisses me , i break the kiss and ask her "may i ?" the Vulpix then nods and let's me put the scarf around her neck , after that i gaze her cuteness and say "and i thought that you couldn't be more beatiful" , i then grab Ruby and put her in my lap as i sit on a bench , the vulpix then put her front paws into my shoulders and started to kiss me passionatly i broke the kiss and said "i know a place where we can finish this".  
"Welcome to Hotel Richissme , how may i help you ?" i then respond to the lady "i have a reservation under the name of Steve" the lady looked at the monitor and then responded "okay here is the key" , now at the apartment we lost no time at all , as soon as i closed the door , Ruby jumps into my arms and starts kissing me, i put my hands in her haunch as i drop into the bed , i start to move my hand down to her already dripping spot and start to gently put my finger in, the vulpix kicks my hand a way and starts removing my pants , i help her out as she couldn't get my pants off, neither my boxers , she now starts to lower her self into my manhood , as my tip touches her womanhood she starts to moan but doesn't stop , she then with a final sweep she gets me fully inside of her , she felt really hot and moist ,she then started moving up and down , while i grab her head for the most passion filled kiss , she starts to hump me faster , i then grab her haunch and start to hump back with a gentle flip i got of her and started to hump faster , i looked at her belly and started seeing a little bit of blood mixing with her sweet juices , she then starts to wrap her back paws around me i hump even faster as restarted to kiss, then with a final moan and a final hump her walls clamped me inside , squezing me with this sensation i started spraying her uterus with my semen that soon started to overflow my small Ruby , with my last awoke breath i said "i love you Ruby".

Pokemance:  
Thank you for reading this small add-on to the last chapter , sorry for the smallness of if , feel free to rage on the review section below. 


	3. Steve's lover : The Traitor

As i wake up , i feel a warm body on top of my belly , i looked at her as she was looking at me, i can't forget those beutiful lust filled eyes of hers , she wanted another round but i couldn't help her as i started to feel a out-of-body confusion , i didn't know from where it originated but it wasn't coming from me , i got up to the window , running , then i saw a yellow shadow on the woods that it led to , it was weird but i soon resumed my day.

As we checked out of the hotel , we got to the cinema , we got to see eevolutions 2: the age of porygon , it wasn't the most romantic movie but we sure enjoyed it,we then got out to the woods as she wanted to show me her other abilities.

We were being observed , i could tell and when confronted with a wide area it was confirmed, how dare you go to bed with my daughter, you perv? i looked around to find a ninetails, how dare you? the ninetails continued, i then respond , what do you mean? She was abandoned forced to search for food , frail and about to die... , YOU LIAR! said the ninetails while tacking me to the ground , making me drop Ruby , Ruby are you okay? she didn't seem harmed so i turned to the ninetails that was now on top of me get off you bitch , Bitch i am , but my daughter you harmed i was puzzled by that statement what the hell do you mean? You psyco , i gave her food shelter , i brought her back to full health , you raped her , she consented it, but i guess you wouldn't like a human to be a couple with your daughter i said while kicking the ninetails to the side and running to Ruby let's go , this bitch is insane Ruby looked at me with anger okay sorry i know its your mother, but still , i looked at the ninetails she was belly up shaking, oh Arceus , it's burning , AWW , what is burning? i responded to the ninetails , inside it's burning UUMM i grabbed the ninetails and got home while she was on a purr and hiss loop.

I put her on my couch and proceed to force feed her a full restore, she continued saying AHHH IT BURNS SOO MUCH , i started to examine the ninetails's body untill i got to it's private parts , you haven't been mating ,haven't you? , none of your busis , perv i then stared at her opening and said you are swallon down here , it means that you haven't realised your primal urges... i started to rub her clit ...and that causes your hormones to cause a burning sensation demanding it , it feels so good , ahh, keep going , more, please more i turned to Ruby while stopping WHY DID YOU STOP? me and Ruby looked at her i can't continue ,if i did i would be cheating your daughter the ninetails didn't like the sound of it and jumped on top of me throwing me to the ground stop you bitch, i will not do it , i love Ruby your daughter not you as i tried to free myself i blacked out from a headbutt.

I woke up with my legs not moving where is Ruby ?, what did you do to us? to which the ninetails responded you are under the influence of a special type of confusion as for ,my daughter she is behind that locked door i heard scratch noises of Ruby trying to get out , now your mine to toy with said the ninetails as she ripped my pants of f now let's start the party she started to lick my boxer over my manhood as it started to tense up ,once fully erected she ripped my boxers of , your soo big , you're going to enjoy this she says as she puts her self on top of me , laid there she started to move , slowly towards me feet , stopping when my tip touched her entrance, aww that feels so good she slowly resumed , making my tip trespass her entrance and , slowly , colide with her womb entrance you're still not there she says as i feel her second entrance pressure more and more against my working tip when suddenly , floop, it passes throu , there you go she says pushing me against the top of her womb, as this was happening i was moaning while grabing her furry butt i whould lie if i said i wasn't enjoy this but i still didn't want it to continue but my arms start to become heavy, don't you even think so she says as she starts to move , i could feel in great detail every inch of her entrances as every humb bring her closer to her orgams , she started to speed up , more and more , filling the room with flapping sounds when suddenly her walls squized me hard i could move my arms again but my mind was filled with the arousel as i grabbed her butt and started to hump even faster untill i came inside of her womb , impregnating her with it, and i then blacked out from it.

When i woke up i was flacid with a pool of transparent liquid between my legs as Ruby looked at me crying, i looked around not spotting any side of the ninetails it's over Ruby she's not coming back for now .

Pokemance:  
-Sorry for the lack of updates to the story i have been busy with exams to apply to collage so i didn't have any time to update any story , only to create new ones or to edit then on the site, however if no new output comes out (A.K.A reviews) the story will be completed. 


End file.
